Come on Home
by kelseyshea
Summary: "Don't it get lonely out there, little darling, Well come on home, I'll be here with open arms, To hold you, When you arrive, I'll be here with open arms, To show you, Where you belong, If you're missing come on home"
1. Got It All Wrong

**Author's Note:** Hello there I had a dream and was inspired to write this, hope you all like.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds, If did it wouldn't be the way it is now. I also do not own the summary, that is a verse from Bethany Joy Galeotti's song (If Your Missing) Come on Home

* * *

"Bethany don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Emily yelled at a girl who looked almost identical to her.

The younger girl stormed into the house making a beeline to stairs. Before reaching her destination, she was halted by a strong grip.

"Where do you think you're going, we still have to talk." The words escaped from Emily's mouth with venom behind them.

"There is nothing to talk about, let go of me!" Bethany snapped back at Emily. She tore her arm away, quickly ascending the stairs to her room. A moment paused. A door slam was heard. A frustrated sigh was released from Emily's mouth.

She dug through her bag for her cell, finding and dialing the number that was so familiar.

"Hey baby." A smile appeared on her face. She listened for a moment before answering.

"I sound tired, I am! Our daughter was quite the handful today." Her smile quickly disappeared.

"Yeah well she got into a fight today…yes with fists…no she's okay…pissed that she's suspended." She explained the situation to her spouse.

"Ahah! Do not blame her temper on me!" A full grin was now present on her face.

"Okay well she's in her room right now, so I guess we'll talk to her when you get home?" Three words were uttered to her making her heart flutter slightly.

"I love you too." As she hung up the phone a sigh a relief was made.

Like clockwork Emily saw the car headlights illuminate the living room of their house. Every day at the same time, approximately at 9:30 pm the love of her life would return home...well when they weren't on a case. After hearing the car come to a halt and the engine die, she got up from her spot on the couch and made her way to the front door, slowly opening it bright sky blue eyes and blonde hair came into view.

"Hey!" The blonde yelled. Getting her to go bag from the back seat. It had been left there by mistake from a case they had before.

Emily walked outside taking the bag from the blonde with one hand leading her lover with the other. When entering the house the bag was immediately dropped. The blonde was engulfed in Emily's arms.

"You think after all these years of working together and you coming home later that I would get used to not seeing you all the time…guess not." Emily said, making her grasp on the blonde tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you JJ." She mumbled into the neck of her wife.

JJ giggled. "I missed you to Em… I'm sorry you had to deal with Bethany alone, but there was a meeting that I forgot that I had to attend." She explained with an annoyed tone. She usually was on top of all of her meetings, but this one seemed to slip through her fingers.

"It's okay I think I got a couple of sentences in there before she stormed off, I swear for a girl who was innocent and sweet two years ago she has completely changed. I mean you should have seen this other kid he had a bloody nose and a black eye, at first I asked if they were sure that Bethany was involved." Emily blurted out quickly. She was excited to see her wife and confused about what happened with her daughter. This wasn't something that was a daily occurrence with their family.

"Well did the principal say anything about what happened? I mean I know people are full of surprises, but this is Bethany were talking about." JJ said as she started to unpack her to go bag and throw the dirty laundry into the hamper.

"He said it was personal and might be a sore subject to talk about, I don't know what that means either. What could be so personal that it would make her that angry to do something that would get her suspended?" Emily shook her head when she spoke. A concerned look came across JJ's face. She began to worry when Emily said that. What could have been so bad that the principal thought it was a better idea that Bethany told them herself in the privacy of their own home?

"Well maybe we should go ask her, I mean it's been hours since you two got home, she must have cooled down since then." JJ suggested to her wife.

"Mmmm okay, but if she snaps at you, totally not my fault." She gave a low chuckle.

JJ laughed with her. "Oh if she snaps at me, you're not getting any tonight."

"Oh so not fair!"

They walked up to their daughter's room, which was on the second floor of their old Victorian house. Her door was still closed. 'Probably locked' both Emily and JJ were thinking. From the outside you could hear loud music blasting from Bethany's ipod.

"Well it doesn't sound like angry music so she must be not mad anymore." JJ stated.

They lightly knocked on the door knowing that even over the loud music Bethany would still be able to hear it. They waited a moment, Emily was about to knock again when the music stopped.

A faint voice then spoke "Come in."

JJ was first to come in followed by Emily, who was still slightly worried that her daughter would snap at her like she did before. Usually they had a great relationship. They weren't as close as JJ was to Bethany but they still had a pretty good relationship with each other. Bethany snapping at her took her by surprise. As they entered the teen's room they noticed that she was at her drawing table. When Bethany was young they noticed she had knack for drawing. They soon began to buy her drawing kits and art sets. As she got older Bethany, with no formal teaching was able to paint/draw just about anything she wanted.

She sat at her drawing table, her back facing her mothers. Her arm moved slowly over the paper, making precise lines, and markings. She had been working on this piece since she got home. Art was relaxing to her, it made her forget about everything she was working on and just focus on the task at hand.

"Hey honey." JJ said in a soft voice, she was hoping that since Bethany wasn't mad at her she would more willing to talk to her instead of Emily. She waited for Bethany to reply, but she became concerned when she didn't answer or even acknowledge that she was in the room. JJ looked back at Emily. Who was just as clueless as she was in to why their daughter was acting the way she was.

Bethany kept silent, her hand still slowly moving over the paper. JJ and Emily moved closer to her, trying to see what she was doing that she couldn't even say hello to her mother. JJ took a chance and reached for Bethany's shoulder. She placed her hand gently on her, trying not to scare her. When she placed her hand on her shoulder Bethany did something she was not expecting. She flinched. JJ's hand quickly moved away from her as if Bethany's shoulder was on fire.

"Sweetie are you okay?" JJ spoke again.

Bethany sighed. "No I'm not." She said you could hear that she was already annoyed with their presence.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Emily spoke up, realizing that there was no reason to be afraid of her own daughter.

"No, I'd rather not, so can you please leave. She asked politely, even though deep down she was annoyed that her parents were asking her what was bothering her.

JJ and Emily looked at each other for a moment knowing that was nothing left for them to do. Without saying another word to their daughter they both left her room, closing the door behind them. As they made their way to the master bedroom Emily could feel that JJ was extremely upset by her daughter's actions.

"I just don't understand" JJ said softly as she sat down on the queen size bed. She leaned forward and placed her head in her hands. Emily sat down next to her gently placing her hand on her wife's back, stroking her back affectionately.

"Don't understand what, Jayje?" With her free hand to she gently placed the wall of golden hair behind her ear.

"I don't understand what happened to our little girl." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"She's distant, and rude, she snaps at the littlest things and now she's violent! That's not the Bethany I know…or once knew. I mean we haven't had a normal conversation in God knows how long, she's just always angry and you know how I don't like confrontation, especially with our daughter. So I never said anything, I always assumed it would make matters worse. Or maybe she would just wake up one morning and be the old Bethany." She shook her head.

"Yeah I don't know what happened for her to start acting like this, it's been two years…I want my baby girl back." Emily gently nodded in agreement. She leaned her forehead against the side of JJ's sighing.

JJ closed her eyes tightly, trying to prevent tears from falling. She failed miserably when she let out a sob. Tears came cascading down her cheeks as she spoke.

"I just want her back Em, I want my girl back."

"We'll get her back. I promise."

* * *

**So do you like it? Want me to continue?**


	2. Halo

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts, they made me happy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds, just the dirty little thoughts that will end up here. I also don't own the lyrics below they belong to Bethany Joy Galeotti and her song Halo.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday  
I'll give you everything i have  
the good, the bad~

As the two beautiful women began to relax into their bed they heard movement from upstairs. The music that had been blaring from the daughter's room had been turned off. Footsteps could be heard, the footsteps were rushed, almost frantic. Soon JJ and Emily heard heavy steps coming down the stairs and to the front door. JJ and Emily went into FBI mode, jumping from their bed and making a quick exit. They saw the front door was still opened slightly and the porch light was on. Emily went to the front and saw that Bethany was making her way to her car. JJ had followed.

"Bethany! Where are you going its 10 o'clock?" Emily yelled to her, not caring if they would disturb neighbors.

Bethany who continued to get into her car yelled back. "Out, don't wait up!" With no more than a glance at her parents, she sped off.

Both women sighed. JJ ran her fingers through hair. She was too stressed out from work to handle her not so pleasant daughter at this moment; she made her way to their living room lying down on the couch. Emily had closed the door and locked it following her wife. She carefully positioned her body behind JJ wrapping her arms around her waist, knowing that JJ needed to be held. JJ felt Emily's strong arm pull her closer to the older woman. She looked down at her midsection, and placed her hand on top of Emily's, entwining their fingers.

Bethany had driven to the one place that she knew would be open at ten. The places she knew that she could stay there as long as she wanted to. There was an art supply place that a good friend of hers owned. He lived above it in a small apartment, so it was opened basically 24/7. As she pulled up to the place, she felt a slight weight being lifted off her shoulders. This place was her sanctuary when she needed to get away. It was a small quaint store that almost looked like a bookstore or coffee shop. There was always a mellow feeling when in it. Bethany just needed to get lost in the world she so loved to indulge herself in.

She walked in, opening the door and setting off wind chimes that were attached to it. She had called Leo before she came letting him know that she needed the front door unlocked in case he decided to close early. They had become friends when meeting at an art festival that was held every month. She looked around noticing he wasn't there, assuming that he was asleep Bethany made a note to self to lock up.

For a half hour she browsed the shelves and walls for what she was looking for, occasionally getting distracting and looking at other things she had yet to purchase. She ended up finding what she needed, placing them in her messenger bag and taking money out, she made her way around the front counter and opened the cash register with ease, adding her money to the mix. Leo was extremely laid back and knew that Bethany would never steal from him, so he gave her a key and the code to unlock the register. It also helped that she did work there from time to time when Leo needed help. She left the shop, locking it with a spare that was kept under one of the potted plants that sat outside the shop beside the door.

Making her way to her car she placed her newly purchased art supplies in the back seat. As she started her car up she saw the flashing of her cellphone. She paused for a moment, reading the name that was lighting up the small screen.

'Mom'

She thought for a moment before deciding that she would pick it. As much as she didn't want to talk to her parents, she also didn't want them to half the FBI after her. Answering was probably a smart move.

"Hello?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh so you decide to answer now?" A sarcastic response came from Emily.

All Bethany could do was roll her eyes, when she remembered her mother couldn't see her she answered. "I don't have time for this, what do you want?" She leaned her head back on the head rest of her chair and closed her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on.

The next few words surprised Bethany, they didn't come from Emily. There was someone in the background now talking. Bethany assumed it was her other mother.

"We just want you home…I just want my girl home." JJ's voice echoed in her head. She could hear her mother's sobs in the background. Tears were now forming in her eyes. She stared straight ahead, not listening to Emily yelling at her on the other end. All she could think about was what JJ just said.

'I just want my girl home.'

"Bethany…Bethany…BETHANY!" Her thoughts were broken by Emily screaming her name. "Are you even listening?" Emily voice had calmed down.

"No…I…I have to go." She softly said hanging up before Emily had a chance to say anything.

Emily stared at her phone with a shocked expression. "She hung up on me…she hung up!"

She looked to JJ, seeing JJ cry broke heart. Seeing the woman she loved in tears was killing. It was even worse because it was her own daughter that was causing her wife such pain. Of the two Emily was the tough one she usually was the one who was yelling and grounding Bethany. She knew that JJ didn't have the heart to yell at Bethany. Especially due to the fact that Bethany was always defensive, JJ was also scared that she would snap at her. As much as JJ wanted to deny it she was slightly scared of her daughter. JJ was also the one who was there when Bethany needed someone to talk to. The roles that were taken in their household put a huge strain on Emily and Bethany's relationship.

"Is she coming home?" JJ said, trying to stop her voice from cracking.

Emily looked at JJ silently telling her 'no'. JJ just nodded. She moved close to Emily for comfort. The two sat in their living room in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts.

Bethany began to drive. Where? She wasn't really sure, but she knew she would end up in the same place she always did when something was wrong. It was the one place she felt completely safe for past two years. The only place she truly felt that she could be herself. It was the one place she went to when she couldn't go to her parents for help.

As she pulled up to a small quaint house, that stood at the end of the block. It was tan with flowers surrounding it, with a walk way leading to the porch. From her seat in the car she could see the blue light from the TV illumining the living room.

'Good she's up.'

As Bethany walked to the door her heart began to race. It always did when she came here, she couldn't help it though. She lightly knocked on the door not to startle the figure that was sitting on the couch. A squeaky noise made itself present as the door slowly opened. Through the screen Bethany could see big chocolate brown eyes and a smile she had fallen in love with.

"Haley, hi."

"Beth, I didn't know you were coming, come on in." She said softly opening the screen door to let the younger girl in.

Bethany walked into the small house, making her way to the sofa that Haley was on a minute ago. Haley sat down next to her lifting her feet up and sliding them under her, so she could face Bethany. Haley sat there for a moment, just looking at Bethany. She was looking down at her hands, picking at her cuticles.

'She only does that when she's nervous.'

She smiled to herself. She reached forward and moved pieces of Bethany's hair behind her ear. Her hand lingered on her cheek, her thumb gently stroking it. Her eyes slowly traced ever feature of the younger girls face. Bethany couldn't help but to lean into her touch, making Haley smile. Her hand dropped from her face to Bethany's hands, making them stop.

"Beth why are you here? I mean, it's not that I'm not happy you're here, but didn't your parents just back from a case?" She looked to Bethany with concern in her eyes.

"Oh god, did something happen? I mean are they okay is that why you're here?" She sat up straighter, beginning to panic. Bethany quickly placed her hands on her shoulder, feeling Haley calm down instantly she spoke.

"No Hales. Everything is fine, I just wanted to see you that's all…I uh thought maybe I could just come and see you for a few, to…to tell you I won't be in school for the next three days." She looked down again, not wanting to see Haley's reaction.

Haley's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She had no idea what Bethany was talking about.

"Wait why?" She causally reached for Bethany's hand, stroking it trying to calm Bethany. Bethany always found comfort in Haley's touch, it soothed her.

"It's stupid really." Bethany muttered back. Haley reached forward again putting her hand under her chin, lifting it up so Bethany would look at her. There were tears in her eyes.

"Hey, come here" Haley said touched the spot next to her on the couch, telling Bethany to come close. She scooted over to the older woman not sure what she wanted from her. Haley saw the confusion on her face and chuckled.

"Oh you are just too cute sometimes, I said come here." She said told her gently.

Haley took Bethany by the waist and pulled her back. Bethany sat with her back against Haley's chest and her head rested on her shoulder. Haley leaned comfortable back against the arm of couch. She snaked her arms around Bethany's small waist again and pulled her closer.

"Talk to me…please" Haley whispered into Bethany's ear. She snuggled her face into Bethany's neck, inhaling deeply, smelling Bethany's body wash and shampoo.

'Hmm Apples and Pomegranates, my favorite.' Haley thought.

Bethany could feel Haley's actions. She inhaled when Haley was rubbing her nose against the crook of her neck. Closing her eyes she held back a whimper, covering it up with a sigh. Haley rested her chin on the girls shoulder, pouting slightly while she waited for the younger one to speak. Bethany startled her when she began to move, she relaxed against Haley shifting so her face was now against Haley's neck.

"He called me a dyke…he just saw me in the hall and started following me. I didn't look at him or say anything to him, I-I didn't even know him. He started calling me a dyke…and a few other things. I didn't really care I mean I've been dealing with kids like him for far too long. So I just kept walking." She spoke in a soft, calm voice that surprised Haley. She thought she would have been angry or crying when she told her what was wrong. Haley waited for her to continue knowing she needed to get it all out or she probably would never tell her.

"I thought ignoring him would be the best idea, but I guess that didn't matter. He ended up pushing me into the wall…." She sighed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Haley held her tighter.

"He knocked my books out of my hands. I mean really knocking books out of people's hand? What are you in middle school?" Bethany said with anger.

She let out of a shaky sigh before continuing. " So I just picked my stuff up and started walking to class…but he said something….He- he said my-my parents were a d-disgrace to FBI, he hoped they get shot in the line of duty…he…he said I was worthless and I wasn't raised right, that my parents were sick and disgusting." By now Bethany was full fledge crying. Haley rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort in her ears. The room was filled with only the sounds of Bethany's sobs. When her body stopped shaking it seemed that all the anger that was inside her decided to rear its ugly head. She pushed Haley away and got up from the couch and began to pace back and forth.

"What is it? Huh? What have I done? Honestly Haley tell me, is it me? Do I deserve the shit I go through every fucking day? The taunting, the name calling, the attitude that I get from people I have never met. Today was the last straw…When he said that about my parents, I lost it."

"_Disgusting, worthless, waist of human beings!" Bethany froze in the middle of the hallway. She looked around to see the other students just standing there. Not doing anything or saying anything. Not standing up to this kid and telling him to back off, not coming to her rescue. Nothing. She was alone. And she was sick and tired of it. She dropped her books that she had to pick up before. She turned around slowly to see who had been taunting her the entire time. She had never seen the kid before and today she was hoping that it was the last time she would have to see him. _

_Bethany could the angry boiling in her, so she resulted to the last thing she knew that shut this kid up. She sprinted towards the big Neanderthal and tackled him to the floor. In quick swift motions she began to hit him in the face, wherever she saw an open spot. The boy laid there. Not able to defend himself properly. For others looking on all they could here was Bethany muttering things to herself. No one was sure what though. They just knew to stay back. After a moment or so, Bethany stopped…she dropped her hand to her side, her chest moving up and down rapidly. She looked down at the boy's bloody face…hearing him moan in pain, she looked down with disgust. She slowly got up from her kneeling position, not bothering to collect her things and step over the almost lifeless figure._

"_You worthless piece of shit." She harshly whispered. _

* * *

**_So, what'd think? Huh? Huh? And before anyone asks no the Haley in this story isn't Haley from the show. Letting ya know just in case some people are confused. Reviews make me happy. _**

**_And in other news_**

**_I got a request for a story from someone the other day! And I had never gotten one before. So if anyone wants to request something for me to write, go ahead! I'd to see what you guys want to read. _**


	3. Don't Walk Away

**Author's Note:** Hello beautiful people! Here is chapter three of Come on Home, I actually don't know when I will be able to update after this, and I'm going on a little vacation for few days before I start college. But I will try I promise.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds, only the things I make the character do. Song belongs to Bethany Joy Galeotti 'Don't Walk Away'

Enjoy!

* * *

~So don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't lie  
Tell me that you're gonna stay  
Please don't walk away~

Bethany stood in the middle of Haley's living, her chest was moving up and down rapidly. She just finished recalling the incident that took place early that day. Haley stared at her, in shock. She had never seen Bethany like this before. It was completely out of character for her to turn to violence. She got up and walked closer to Bethany, looking into her eyes. She took Bethany's right hand in her left hand gently. Raising her left she wiped away the tears Bethany had failed to notice. Bethany's eyes involuntarily closed, feeling the warmth of Haley's fingers on her skin.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Haley whispered her in her eye as she slipped her arms Bethany's waist. She rubbed her nose against Beth's cheek. In response she got a sigh, and sniffle.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Her voice cracked in the process of answering.

Haley lead the worked up girl back to her sofa, sitting her down and pulling her back against like she did before. She moved Bethany's hair to one said of her neck and nuzzled the other side.

"Have you told your parents yet?" She asked. Her voice was slightly muffled.

Bethany giggled lightly. She could feel Haley's breath on her neck. It was the first time she laughed all day. It felt good; it made her feel like she could be happy. She turned her head towards the older girl, kissing her on the cheek before answering.

"No, I stormed out of the house before we could get to more yelling."

"It's not their fault you know that right? I don't understand why you blame for what happened." Haley removed her arms from Bethany's waist. Bethany noticed the distance and turned around. She had a confused look on her face. This turned to realization.

"We are NOT talking about this now." Bethany pushed herself up from the couch. Deciding that she really didn't want to be there anymore, before she could make it far Haley was in front of her.

"You can't keep blaming them Beth, it wasn't their fault, okay! You're punishing them for something that wasn't under their control! And that's wrong and you know it, but you won't admit it!" Haley yelled, walking towards Bethany, making her take steps back. Her eyes bugged out, she had never seen Haley mad. Even in school when other students were completely rude to her she never got mad. She was that one person who saw the good in everyone and gave everyone the benefit of the doubt.

"If you would just talk to them then maybe you wouldn't be so miserable, but no instead you act like they're criminals and you're the poor victim. Honestly stop acting like a five year old, and grow up." Haley's voice got dangerously low as she continued talking.

"I think I'm gonna go, night Haley." Bethany focused her gaze on the floor, Haley's word cut deep into her.

As Bethany continued to the door, she could hear Haley sigh in frustration. When she reached the steps of the house she expected to hear pleas from Haley to stay, but she didn't. Her heart dropped. Anger was let out next.

"What do you want from me Hales? What is it that you want me to do?" She raised her voice.

Haley frowned at her tone. "What I want? You know what I want Bethany? I want the girl I met four years ago! I want the girl who babbles when she gets nervous or excited… I want the girl who woke up every morning and left me a text message that said "good morning beautiful"… I want the girl that sings in the shower even though she has a horrible voice." Haley's voice wavered a bit. "The girl that snorts when she laughs, and spent the entire afternoon counting every one of my freckles, the one who always saw the good in people and would stop at nothing to help anyone. I want that girl…. the girl…the girl I fell in love with, four years ago. Cause the girl standing in front of me…she's not that girl, I don't know her, and I certainly don't want her…I want the old Bethany back, I want MY Bethany back." And with that, she left.

Bethany was left standing in the middle of her girlfriend's house, or as of now ex- girlfriend's house. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them escape. She wouldn't give Haley that satisfaction. She collected her things and made her way to the door. As she made her way across the lawn and to her car she looked back at the house she had known so very well.

'_Is that it? Are we over?'_

She turned back around and continued her walk. When she reached her car, she unlocked it and opened the door. As she was about to get in the screen door of the house flung open. Haley ran out. Bethany's heart soared. Bethany silently hoped that Haley realized that she made a mistake or that she shouldn't have been so hard on her, but that hope that had been present for a millisecond was now destroyed when she noticed the look on Haley's face. Her face showed no emotion or sympathy towards Beth, she was distancing her emotions from her and it was working.

"If you want things to change, between your parents…school…me I suggest you do something about it now." Haley looked down at her hands and looked back up, with tears in her eyes. She stepped forward getting closer to Bethany.

"I love you Bethany, but I can't stand here and watch you destroy yourself like you have been. When you're ready I'll be here, but I-I can't wait forever." She choked on her words. Her hand was caressing Bethany's cheek and neck. She leaned in she slowly kissed Bethany's cheek. Letting her lips linger on her soft skin.

Haley walked back into her house, closing and locking her door. She leaned against it and sighed. She finally let a sob out that she had been holding in; her legs became weak making her slide down against the door. Her hands went straight to her eyes, covering them and at the same time wiping away massive amount of tears that were flowing down her red cheeks. Hard sobs were echoing through her body, she choked back a few tears and hiccupped. A shaky hand rain through her hair, as she tried to calm down. When her sobs subsided, a tear trail still continued. She looked around her now empty house, she felt so lonely when she was here, and it never felt like home. But when Bethany was with her, it felt like she belonged.

She took one more deep breath and pushed herself off the floor, making her way to her bedroom that was down the hall across from the living-room. She sat on her bed surrounded but piles of papers and books. As she situated herself into a comfortable position, thoughts of Bethany swarmed her mind.

'_Focus, you need to get these done, they're due tomorrow.'_

For a few minutes, Haley's hand moved fast over the papers, correcting mistakes and rewording sentences. As she made her way through the stack one paper caught her eye.

'_Bethany Jareau Prentiss' _the paper said.

"She had to be one of my students didn't she?" Haley whispered. She placed the paper down and began grading it.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short I just wanted to write an update. I promise there will be more Emily and JJ**


	4. Safe

**Author's Note:** Hi! Sorry its been a few days since my last update I went on a little vacation with a few friends of mine. Kinda like my last hoorah before college ya know? anywho here it is

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds...if I did shit would go down a different way. I also don't own the song 'Safe' that is by Bethany Joy Galeotti

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Nobody told me any better  
They just watched me turn into a little shook up bottle of soda  
I need

So come up now  
Come from where you are  
All you people who've seen the sign  
Gather up  
Gather 'round me now if you're willing to clear up the lies~

Before Bethany got very far, she pulled over to the side of the road and turned her car off. She braced her hands on the wheel, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. After a second she let a sob. Her left arm, while it was leaning against the door bent. So her face was now in the palm of her hand. She aggressively wiped away the tears that made their way down her face. Realizing that it was doing her no good she covered her entire face with her left hand. As the sobs racked through her body her phone began to ring. She let out an annoyed moan.

"Not now!" she picked her phone to see the one name she did not want to see. She took a few deep breaths before she answered, not wanting to give the other caller and reason to believe that something was wrong with her.

"Hello?" Bethany steadied her voice. She knew if she gave anything away about tonight her parents would be even more upset and disappointed in her.

"Look Bethany I don't want to yell, but please just come home, your mother…"

"Okay." Bethany interrupted her mother's sentence. She bit her lip waiting for Emily's answer.

"What...O-Okay, when do you think you'll be here?" Emily was confused; her daughter gave no attitude and didn't fight her. Something was defiantly wrong. She looked at her wife who was struggling to stay awake. They both had to get up early the next morning for work and they would be no use to the team if they had a horrible night's sleep. She moved to sit next to her wife; who automatically gravitated towards her wife, seeking warmth. Emily moved arm around as JJ snuggled deeply into her side. Resting her head partially on Emily's shoulder and chest, she threw her free arm over her stomach and pulled her closer. She silently listened to her wife talk with her daughter.

"Uh I'll just be a few minutes I'm not that far from our house." Bethany answered, while turning her car back on and pulled out from the side of the road. She placed the phone in between her shoulder and the side of her head so she could drive.

"Where are you Bethany?" the Emily stated her question made it sound more like she was interrogating her daughter.

"It doesn't matter mom, I'm coming home okay…could you… could you tell mom to not worry, her girls coming home." Bethany whispered, hanging up on her mother for the second time that night.

Emily threw their home phone on the bed and scooted closer to her wife. She affectionately stroked her hair, twirling it between her fingers. Emily got a goofy smile on her face, at that moment JJ decided to look up.

"What are you smiling about? What did she say?" JJ stayed in the position she was currently in, cranking her neck in an awkward way. Emily seemed to come back to the present when JJ spoke.

"Huh? Oh! Right uh she said she was heading home now." Emily said, still twirling the strands of golden hair.

"Is that it?" JJ faced looked hopeful.

"Uh no, she, she told me to tell you something." Emily looked down at her wife and smirked at her confused face. Her lips were pouted slightly, eyebrows furrowed.

'_After all these years and she is still adorable.'_

"She said…She said not worry, that your girl was coming home." Emily looked at her wife, and waited. She waited for her to say something, anything.

"She said that?" JJ's eyes lit up, making Emily smile. She hadn't seen JJ's eyes that bright in a long time.

Emily nodded, continuing to run her hands through JJ's hair. As JJ got back into her comfortable position with a smile now present on her face, a snort and laugh came from Emily, making JJ get up again from her spot. She gave her wife a strange look before asking.

"What is up with you tonight, what are you laughing about?" JJ craned her neck again to look at Emily.

Emily shook her head. "It's nothing, I was just…I was thinking how when Bethany was younger she used to come to us…mostly you, and no matter what we were doing she would put her head in our laps and tell us to play with her hair." Emily stared off into space, reminiscing on the past.

JJ sat up straight facing Emily. "I remember that." She giggled. "Do you remember when she was five, we were in a meeting and Garcia had picked her up from school and she ran into the conference room, jumped on my lap and as me to "twirl her hairs"." JJ laughed, her smile became big showing off her pearly whites.

Emily joined her in laughing. "It was so cute though her uneven pigtails and her mismatched clothes!" Emily said while laughing.

"You were the one who thought it was a good idea for her to dress herself, and when I tried to do her hair she said "If I cans dwess myshelf I cans do my hairs"." JJ imitated her daughter.

Their laughing subsided; both women stared lovingly at each other.

"We've had some good times right? I mean it wasn't always like this was it?" Emily asked caressing JJ's cheek, who, in response closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. She smiled and opened her eyes. JJ turned her head and kissed Emily's palm and then licked it. A squeal was made by Emily.

"Eee! JJ! Eww that was gross! I don't care how long we've been together, no licking of the palm!" She rubbed her palm on JJ's arm.

"That was my answer to you." JJ chuckled. "Yes we have, and it's nice to know that even if we are having some problems with Bethany, we can still be us, like when we first started going out." JJ scooted closer to Emily, straddling her thighs, with her hands on her shoulders.

"Really? Like when we first started going out? I don't remember you EVER licking my palm when we first starting going out." Emily stated while laughing. She leaned in closer to JJ pecking her on the lips, before they shared and Eskimo kiss. The both giggled. This was the first time they had been so care free with each other in a long while, usually they both were at work or worrying about Bethany. They rarely had time to themselves anymore.

While the giggling women were in their room, Bethany had quietly made her way inside the house. She softly closed the front door and locked it, then set the alarm. She looked around her house finding both the kitchen and the living room lights off. She made her way towards her parent's room.

She sighed. _'Tonight you're gonna tell them everything.'_

As she arrived at her mom's door, she stopped. Giggling could be heard from the other side. Bethany smiled at this, knowing that it wasn't easy dealing with her for past two years. It seemed that laughing was a rare occurrence in their household. As Bethany was about to knock on their door she stopped hearing one of her mother's starting to speak.

"Do you think she remembers? Do you…do you think she remembers what it used to be like?" JJ asked looking down at her hands. They were slowly traveling up and down Emily's thigh; she was drawing pictures with her fingers.

"I'm sure she remembers." Emily stopped JJ's hands, making her look up at her wife.

"But I mean, does she remember what it was like not to always yell at each other? Or what it was like to actually talk to us? To come to the office and eat lunch with you? Or to sit next to me in the den and do homework, while I did paper work? Does she remember what she was like?" JJ's eyes started to tear up. They both sat in silence, both re-thinking what JJ just said.

"Was it us? Is this our fault?" JJ softly asked. Tears started to form in her eyes. Emily saw this and quickly pulled her wife into a comforting hug.

"Jayje we didn't do anything." Emily stated hoping her wife would calm down.

"That's right you didn't do anything." Bethany whispered.

Both Emily and JJ looked towards their bedroom door, shocked to hear another voice. JJ got up from the bed and opened the door. There stood a red eyed, crying Bethany. She stood there, looking from one mother to the other.

"You did nothing, nothing at all." Her voice was no higher than a whisper. Her lips were trembling; her nose was red from crying silently, forgetting her bag was on her shoulder, it slowly slid down her arm making its way to the floor. She stepped back from the doorway, not wanting to be close to other women at this point.

"Bethany what are you talking about?" JJ asked in a soft motherly tone, stepping forward, towards her daughter. She was shocked when she found her daughter flinching backwards, as if she had threatened her. All three heard a 'thud' as Bethany's back hit the wall behind her.

"You could have stopped it, you could have done something, something could have been done, anything, anything could have been done." Bethany slid down the wall and began to whisper things to herself. JJ looked back at her wife who was now standing right behind her, with a worried look on her face. Emily was about to say something when Bethany said something that made both Emily and JJ sick to their stomachs.

"You could have stopped him."

* * *

**So did ya like it? reviews would make me happy! I don't when know when I'm gonna update this again, maybe later this week. I'm moving into school tomorrow, so we will see. :)**


	5. Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:** Hi Guys! It's my birthday, so I decided to give YOU GUYS a present! It was also my first say of college! Such a good day!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. I don't own the song 'Let Me Fall' that is sung by Bethany Joy Galeotti. The song is featured on One Tree Hill, which I also don't own.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Let me feel  
I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall even if I hit the ground  
And if I cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived just a little~

JJ and Emily made their way towards Bethany slowly trying not to scare her. The blonde kneeled down in front of her daughter and gently moved her hair out of her face, trying to get better look at her. She was relieved when Bethany didn't flinch away this time. JJ then went into a familiar mode that she had missed; Mom mode. She sat down next to Bethany and pulled her into her lap, rubbing her back and making "shh" noises in her ear. Emily watched the scene in front of her, feeling helpless. She just didn't know what to do.

'_When did I become a bad parent?' _

JJ looked up and saw the helpless look that Emily was failing to hide. She removed her hand from Bethany's back and patted the spot next to her. Emily got the hint and moved to where she was told to go. As soon as she sat down, Emily's instincts took over she pulled Bethany's hair back from her face and took over the job of rubbing her back. The two women said nothing to each other as they comforted their daughter. Occasionally they glanced at each other, making sure the other was okay, but either than that nothing. A silence fell over the girls, by then Bethany's sobs had subsided and the only sound that could be heard was her softly say something over and over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Her eyes had been shut as she snuggled into her blonde mother's body, praying that they would forgive her for what she had done to them for last couple of years.

It had been an hour since Bethany had come home and broke down. She had fallen asleep in both her mom's arms after crying for what seemed forever. Emily had carried her to her room, and tucked her in. Making sure that she didn't wake her, she slowly walked away from her bed and closed the door.

Emily and JJ sat at the island that stood in the middle of their kitchen.

"I'm sorry but when did we become shitty parents?" JJ blurted out. She had an expression on her face. It was almost as if she was disgusted with their parenting skills. Emily looked at her wife surprised by her outburst. JJ gave her wife a 'don't be surprised' face; she shook her head and leaned forward on the island table. Putting her head in her hands and running her fingers through her hair. A frustrated and angry sigh came from JJ; she pushed off the island and began to pace the room.

"Okay I think I have been an understanding parent enough. I mean I get it, I really do. Something is wrong, something happened to her. But, I can't believe that we have let her get to this point, this attitude, and this anger." JJ shook her head again.

Emily gave her a confused look. "What point Jayje?"

"Em, I know that I've been having mini melt downs here and there, and it seems like I'm helpless and clueless, but I'm not. She's being a brat! She's playing the "Woe as me act" and I'm sick and tired of playing along with it and not saying anything to her. I know she's upset, she's…she's more than upset but we have to be the parents…and I have no idea why it took us this long to realize it." JJ had walked over to the French doors that were in their dining room. She pushed the blinds aside to see outside. The lights from the city could be seen far in the distance.

Emily still stood by the island replaying JJ's words in her head. JJ was right. She was so right. They let their daughters emotions take over. They both never would say anything to her when she messed up or if they did she would either storm off or drive off. They both just thought it would be better to let her try and figure it out on her own.

"What's wrong with us JayJe? When did this happen? When did we become parents who didn't know how to discipline their kid?" Emily had slightly disgust look on her face when she said this.

"Things need to change." JJ stated. Emily agreed with a nod.

"Yes they do. And they will."

An hour later Bethany had begrudgingly woke up from her deep slumber. She winced at the pain that shot through her forehead and near her eyes.

'Great a headache, the after effects of crying' she thought.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She noticed that the bed and the room she was sleeping in were her own. But if her memory served her right she wasn't even near her room last time she was awake. She made her way to the bathroom and turned the lights on, looking into the mirror she made a disgusted look.

'No one ever looks good after crying.' She thought to herself as she turned on the faucet checking that it was cold before she used it. Splashing water on her face she could hear her parents downstairs talking. Thoughts of what happened became flooding back to her. She remembered listening in on her parent's conversation and then telling them that it should have done something. Guilt filled her emotions.

"And the award for 'Worst Daughter Ever' goes to…" Bethany said out loud. She dried her face off and fixed her hair and made her way down the stairs to the living room, she went to the entrance of the doorway that leads to the kitchen. She peaked into the kitchen and saw her mother at the sink washing dishes and her mom standing right next to her drying them.

'After all these years and they still always do everything together.' She stayed there for a moment just watching them interact with each other. JJ was humming a tune that was familiar to Bethany, but she couldn't pinpoint on where she had heard it from. Emily chimed in, perfectly harmonizing JJ's voice. It was something that Bethany loved about her mom's. They were amazing singers. A smile came across her face. Bethany started humming with her parents, she had no idea how she knew the song but she kept humming. Leaning her head against the doorframe she closed her eyes and began to sing. As she continued to do so, both of them stopped humming hearing a third party join them.

JJ turned around, followed by Emily. Both of them couldn't help but smile when they saw the sight of their daughter. JJ leaned her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily then leaned her head on JJ's. They watched as their daughter cling to the frame of the doorway, humming a tune that both women knew so well. Her eyes were still closed, as she gently swayed with the music.

"Do you remember where you used to hear that song?" Emily asked in a gentle voice, not wanting to startle Bethany. She opened her eyes and admittedly looked at the floor; she shook her, not saying a word.

"It's the lullaby that we would sing to you every night when you were younger, you got sung to twice when you were sick sometimes." Emily answered.

Bethany looked up hesitatingly. "How come I don't remember it?" She took a small step forward. She knew that her parents would have to talk about what happened early, but right now she was testing the waters to see just how mad they both were.

"Well you probably don't remember it because we stopped singing it to you when you were 10. But sometimes we just sing to reminisce when you younger." JJ took Bethany by the hand and led her to their family room. A large "L" shaped couch was push up against a wall lined with windows. JJ sat down and pulled Bethany with her Emily followed suit, throwing her arms behind her two favorite girls. As they got situated Bethany snuggled into Emily's side. Which slightly surprised her, JJ was usually the one that she went to for comfort. Bethany's arm wrapped around JJ's and pulled it, so JJ was closer.

"So I guess we have to talk now, huh?" The youngest one mumbled into the brunettes shoulder.

At the same time they both leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Yeah baby girl, spill it what's up?" Emily asked trying to lighten the mood by using Bethany's nickname.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood today, I guess." Bethany lied.

"Nothing? Really? Before that was nothing? And when I came home from work that was nothing too? What about when you snapped at your mom, or I dunno the last two years?" JJ asked. Even the dumbest person could hear the sarcasm and snarky tone that was oozing from her comment. Once she saw the look on her daughters face she regretted saying it. Letting out a sigh she apologized.

"Honey, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that… I just, I just don't understand and we've tried to talk to you and when that didn't work we tried to give you space to see if you wanted to talk to us later when you were ready and that didn't seem to work either. And now, well now we don't even talk, and we give you so much space, it's like you don't even live here anymore." Emily looked at her wife when she spoke. She was silently proud that JJ had reverted back to her old self, of "Mother Hen." Plus it was totally hot.

Bethany the whole time JJ was speaking was looking down, her head was still leaned against Emily's shoulder, trying to desperately hide from this confrontation. When her mother was done talking, she felt Emily nudge her. She looked up and saw Emily giving her a "Don't you have something to say" look.

Bethany looked to her left and then right. She quickly got up and moved to another couch that was positioned in the room. She sat on her hand to keep them from shaking. She looked up at both women with tears in her eyes.

"I'm such a horrible daughter…I'm so sorry, for everything." She said no louder than a whisper.

"You're not a horrible daughter Bethany. We just wanna know what happened…who could we have stopped?" Emily said in a soft voice. She could see how upset and scared her daughter was. She just wanted to make everything better.

JJ leaned forward her elbows on her knees. She clasped her hands in front of her. She looked at her daughter with sad eyes.

'_We could have prevented this.' _JJ thought.

"Please, Bethany, please just tell us what's wrong." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"You'll hate me." Bethany whispered. Emily looked to JJ with a worried expression.

"Sweetie we could NEVER hate you, never." Emily said getting up and sitting down next to Bethany. She moved Bethany to face her.

"No matter what you tell us, no matter what it is we will still always love you." Emily said slowly making sure that Bethany was listening. When she was done talking Bethany nodded and looked towards JJ.

"She's right you know. We will always love you. I don't care what you have to tell us. It's not going to change the fact that we love you, you're our daughter." JJ said touching her daughter's knee.

"This might be long." She looked to both women for an answer.

"We've got time." Emily said running her hands through Bethany's hair.

It had taken Bethany a little over an hour to tell her parents what happened at school the day before. She had to repeat herself several time due to her parents not being able to hear her because of her sobs. As JJ and Emily hugged their daughter and whispered words of comfort to her. Bethany noticed that it was light outside. It was morning, she was suspended and her parents had to go to work. She would be left alone, again.

"Guess you have to go to work now how?" Bethany distanced herself from her parents. JJ saw this and pulled her daughter closer. She gave Emily a look and Emily left the room. All that could be heard was mummers of Emily talking to someone.

"What is she doing?" Bethany was trying to get up but JJ firmly held her down.

"Don't worry about it." JJ said softly. Bethany looked at her with a glare.

"You're not missing work because of me, go I'll be fine." She said with an attitude.

"Really cause for last hour and half showed us that you're not okay." Emily had come into the family room when she heard this. She was still on the phone.

"Hotch…yeah its Prentiss…yeah we have a family emergency, so JJ and I are not going to be able to come into work for a few days." Emily listened for a moment then continued to talk. "No Hotch everyone is okay…yes that would be good, thank you, we'll keep in touch." Emily hung up the phone and looked towards Bethany. "He said that, he would speak to Strauss about giving the whole team a week off."

"Mom why'd you do that you both have to go to work you can't just not go because of me!" Bethany finally released herself from JJ's grip.

"Bethany you don't get do you? Something is wrong okay, something happened to you and you need help before things get worse. We will stay with you until we figure out what's wrong and fix it because we refuse to lose our daughter!" Emily yelled out, she had never been one to show emotion that easily, or even yell, but she was sick and tired of the way things were between her family. She wanted things to change; she wanted them the way they used to be.

"Fine, don't go." Bethany started walking away again, heading towards her room, she was fast, but JJ was faster.

"Oh you are so not getting out of this, I thought giving you time was a good idea but obviously it wasn't." JJ said in a loud voice she spun Bethany around and firmly made her sit on the couch. "So you are going to sit there and tell us what happened!" Her voice got louder.

"I told that I was fine and that there was nothing to talk about. Don't you listen?" Bethany screamed in a shrill voice.

"I'm sick and tired of this tough attitude and the way you've been acting, Bethany Jennifer!" Emily stepped forward. "What on this fucking earth happened!"

Bethany became to look around the room and breathe heavily, she couldn't handle this.

"Bethany pay attention when we're talking to you and tell us what happened." JJ said in a softer tone then she had been using before.

"You really want to know what happened." Bethany said in a dangerously low voice.

Emily and JJ nodded, they could see that Bethany was slowly becoming angrier with them. Her glaring was just one clue.

"Yes Bethany we would like to know." Emily said in a voice that was challenging Bethany's attitude.

Bethany looked into the eyes of her parents.

"I…I…I…"

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! And there you go!**


	6. Honestly

****

Authors note: Hello there, sorry it has been a while. Things happened and I had to leave for a while.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Cause holy crap this shit would not be going down if I was charge. The song is not mine it's Bethany Joy Galeotti's called Honestly.

**But here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

~Honestly, I didn't mean to cry so hard,  
but the heartache was pouring in like rain,  
I didn't mean to show I care~

"Was…"

Emily looked at her daughter with a panicked face, she knew. Her daughter didn't have to say it aloud for her to know, she could feel it.

'_How could I miss it?' _Emily thought to herself. Flashes of cases she worked on in the past came rushing to her. The warnings and the telltale signs that something was extremely wrong with their daughter.

They should have known…she should have known.

"I was raped." The word fell on her lips. Bethany's gaze dropped from her parents to directly in front of her. Those words had never been uttered out loud until now. Everything was out in the open, she couldn't hide anymore, she couldn't pretend that nothing happened and that she was fine. She couldn't act the way she did. Everything had changed in that moment she utter that sentence.

JJ staggered a bit before Emily caught her, tears began to escape from her eyes she wiped them away furiously knowing that she had to be strong for her daughter. She stepped forward and sat down next to her. She gently moved her hair behind her ear, smoothing it out. This soothing gesture made Bethany turned towards JJ her eyes were full of tears threatening to fall.

"Come here baby." JJ said softly. Bethany scooted closer to her. She rested her head against her chest closing her eyes tightly. Her tears fell.

"I'm sorry." A hoarse whisper was heard coming from Bethany's mouth. Before JJ could protest Emily cut in.

"This wasn't your fault; this wasn't your fault at all." Her voice was deep with anger; her hands were balled into fists, her knuckles turned white. Emily looked down directly at Bethany before speaking again. Kneeling in front of her physically and emotionally broken daughter Emily spoke.

I…am so sorry we didn't see you hurting, or help or do anything to make this hurt less." Her voice cracked. Emily looked to her wife for support in her words, instead JJ's arms stayed where they were; wrapped firmly around the tiny girl as if she was making sure the small brunette was still there…that she didn't lose her. After many moments of silence JJ asked a question that she dreaded asking ever victim she had ever worked with.

"Can…" JJ paused, swallowing her cries. "Can you, can you… tell us what, what happened?" JJ asked with such hesitation that Bethany thought she stopped talking at one point. JJ hated that her daughter had to remember those horrible memories, but she needed to know, not just for her sake but her wife's and in the end her daughter's as well.

Bethany looked at her mother for a moment in shock.

'_She wants me to relive that?_' Bethany thought as she stared at both women. She knew that they deserved to know that it was something important to them. In the back of her mind she was hoping things could go back to the way they were. When Bethany didn't answer Emily and JJ knew that they wouldn't find anything out that night.

Emily looked to JJ and JJ did the same. The both nodded.

"Okay, sweetie why…why don't we get you to bed then, you must be tired." JJ tried to get her daughter up from the coach, but Bethany shifted out of her arms. Emily and JJ looked at each other in confusion.

"It doesn't matter what happened. It still happened. It was my fault." Bethany's faced scrunched up trying to suppress her tears. She placed her hand over her mouth. It didn't stop the sobbing to rake through her body making her shake. JJ quickly sat down next her again trying to comfort her.

"Sweetie what happened to you, was not your fault, that sick bastard who did is at fault understand? And I swear I will do everything in my power to make that scumbag pay for what he did to you." At hearing these words, Bethany jumped from JJ's embrace. Emily had already started to make her way towards the safe that held both Emily and JJ's guns and credentials. Bethany was fast, grabbing Emily by the arm and spinning her around.

"Mom, no don't whatever it is that you are thinking of doing please stop right now, it's not worth it!" Bethany raised her voice trying to convince her brunette mother.

"Please you don't understand you can't do anything now it was too long ago and I didn't anything about it cause I didn't want to and I still don't want to, it's over with I just want to get past this and I know I haven't really done anything to help that but I don't want to make anything of it at this point." Bethany said in a fast pace lingo she really wanted nothing more than to forget about what happened to her.

Emily looked at her daughter, the little girl that she brought into this world. The girl with big brown eyes that would tell the world how she felt. The little girl that she held in the hospital and would stare at for hours just because she couldn't believe she was hers and JJ's. She was the little girl that she changed diapers for. She was the little girl that learned to walk by watching JJ dance in the living room. She was the girl that said her first words after a tough case that made everything better. The girl that came home with a bloody nose when she got into a fight with a boy at school because he called her parents sinners. She was the same little girl that would bake cookies and brownies for the team when they would get home from a long case. Bethany was the girl that would look up to her and think that she was the world and she could do no wrong.

"Please, mom." Her daughter whispered. Her voice washed over with heartbreak and fear.

That girl was taken from her.

Ripped from her life.

That bastard would pay.

Her eyes shifted from her wife to her daughter, holding her gaze.

"I don't think I can promise you that."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Reviews would be wonderful. **


End file.
